


Doctor, you are so beautiful

by 1destielplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor!Cas, Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: The one where Dean gets surgery and is high on anesthesia and forgets his boyfriend is a hot doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from two videos I saw on youtube, I dont remember the name or have the links but im sure if you google something like "Girl proposes to nurse while on anesthesia" Im sure you'll find tons. It's also really short.

“Doctor, you are so beautiful” Dean slurred his words.

 

“That is very sweet of you to say” Castiel said while chuckling softly.

 

“You have the prettiest blue eyes. Blue like the ocean- wait no- blue like, icy blue. Right, Sammy?” Dean tugged on his brothers shirt and pulled him down close enough so he can also see the nurse’s pretty blue eyes. Sam pretended to examine Castiel’s eyes carefully before nodding. “You’re right, icy blue it is” Sam said through his teeth. He was trying so hard not to laugh at Dean.

 

“How’re you feeling, Dean?” Castiel asked his patient. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he looked at Castiel like he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. 

 

“You are so pretty Doctor Cas, you are the most prettiest man in the world” Dean said loudly. At this point, Sam pulled out his phone to record the scene in front of him. He was going to use the evidence for blackmail later. 

 

“Why thank you”

 

“You’re welcome. Doctor, it hurts”

 

“What hurts, Dean?”

 

“It hurts!”

 

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Castiel held out his hand to Dean who took it eagerly. 

 

“I feel better” he said while smiling directly at Castiel who tried to keep down his deep chuckles. He couldn’t wait to get the video from Sam and show Dean at home.

 

“I think I love you, Doctor” Dean’s eyes were blown wide as he seemed to come to conclusion that he was indeed in love with the random stranger, who wasn’t a stranger at all.

 

“You think? Only last night you told me you were deeply in love with me and now you’re questioning it?” Castiel playfully said to his boyfriend.

 

“What? Last night? But I just met you!” Dean proclaimed loudly, suddenly becoming very confused.

 

Sam, who was still hiding behind his phone and recording everything, burst out laughing. Dean ignored him and instead turned towards Castiel.

 

“If we only just met then how do you know you love me?” Castiel challenged.

“Because! I just do okay! You’re nice, and your hair is fluffy and dark. Your voice is warm and deep, it makes me feel safe. And your eyes! Oh god, your eyes are my favorite thing ever” at this, Castiel stared lovingly at his blushing boyfriend who was so high on meds, he didn’t even know who he was.

 

“Dean, i’m your boyfriend”

 

“No you’re not!’

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I would remember if I was dating someone as beautiful as you! You are out of my league, no way would I score that high”

  
  
As time went by and Dean’s surgery was successfully finished, Sam and Cas showed Dean the video of when he was high on anesthesia. Dean had never been more embarrassed- to which Castiel just kissed him to show him he loves him too.


End file.
